Recueil d'histoires courtes: K Project
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Retrouvez vos personnages favoris dans ces histoires pas très longues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème: Apprendre l'escrime.  
Avertissement: Ceci est un Pov Saruhiko

OoOoOoOoO

J'en ai marre de ce Misaki, il ne comprend rien à l'art subtil de l'escrime j'ai beau lui expliquer maintes fois mais il n'entend rien. Il est trop timide, je crois. Est-ce que je vais trop vite pour lui mais je le croyais que notre vie à la rue l'avait préparé à ce genre de chose mais il faut croire que non. Je dois tout lui indiquer pas que ça me gêne d'être le dominant dans notre relation mais parfois j'aimerai aussi tâter de son épée de chair dans la mienne et exprimer son amour enfin déverser ce liquide chaud. Je vais lui apprendre les bases de l'escrime moi et ça va être très plaisant autant pour lui que pour moi.


	2. Resolution

Rating: G

Nombre de mots: 134

Disclaimer: Les personnage appartiennent au studio GoRa

Note: Langage vulgaire, excusez-moi. Dans ma démarche de ne pas rester coincée dans le même fandom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bordel, cela l'énervait ce genre d'idée. Yata Misaki était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mikoto étant mort récemment, Homra était encore un semblant d'union, mais le rouquin savait que bientôt, il y aurait une lutte de pouvoir pour reprendre la relève du roi rouge. Le squatteur n'était contre un combat ou deux. Ce qui le gênait c'est qu'ils savaient que le groupe avait des gens assez extrêmes et qu'il compterai les blessés plus qu'un être humain pouvait compter tout seul sans y perdre le compte quelques fois. Il lui restait plus qu'une solution demander de l'aide à ce traite de Saruhiko. Bordel, il détestait devoir ramper comme misérable insecte face son ancien ami. Misaki ferait tout pour garder sa vie actuelle avec l'Homra. Même si pour cela, il devait vendre son âme au diable.


	3. Promesse du roi bleu

Thème: Embrasse-moi

Personnage(s): Reisi/Mikoto et Saruhiko/Misaki

Rating: +13

Disclaimer: les personnage appartiennent au studio GoRa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il savait que sa fin était là, pourtant à chaque coup qu'il donnait Munakata ne donnait pas envie de faire demi-tour dans sa décision. Il vengerait le blond qui avait été injustement assassiner par le roi incolore. Le roi rouge su que le garçon était plus si loin de lui. Avant de partir vers des cieux plus cléments, il voulait encore combattre le roi bleu qui avait été son ami, il y a bien longtemps. Le fumeur mourrait de la main de cet homme, c'était mieux que se faire empaler par l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au dessus de sa tête,comme tout roi ayant trop pêcher. Yashiro se mit entre les deux rois avec un regard étrange. Il ressemblait à cet instant à celui qui avait tué Tatara. Ni une ni deux Mikoto se jetta sur le jeune homme et mis fin aux jours du roi sans couleur avec ses flammes rouges. L'arme au dessus commença à bouger et roi bleu plongea ses mains dans le torse de son ami.

-Merci Reisi...

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça bordel ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux cheveux rouges sourit faiblement tandis que la vie quittait son corps lentement. Le chef du scepter quatre pleura sentant une partie de son passé disparaître de sa vie future. Son cœur se serra tandis que Mikoto partait en cendres. Il le regarda avec tellement de compassions qu'il s'approcha de lui.

-Accorde-moi ce dernier baiser mon ami.

Le roi lui donna bien qu'il n'était plus que flammes qui s'envolait progressivement au ciel. Il rendit son dernier souffle en regardant Munakata. Le militaire se leva ravalant ses pleurs. Il devait se montrer digne de l'homme qu'il était pour ces hommes et pour lui. La vie continuait et la menace du roi incolore n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourquoi la vie les avait faits d'eux des rivaux ? Tant des combats pour une fin comme celle-là. L'homme remonta ses lunettes et serra son épée tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la camionnette sans un regard sur le feu rouge qui montait au ciel. Les voyous d'Homra pleuraient toutes leurs larmes. Il ne prêta pas attention aux flammes rouges qui montaient au cieux. Il était encore trop tôt pour son âme blessée.

Il arriva à hauteur de ses hommes Saruhiko semblait quelque peu perturbé par la perte de son ancien chef, son tatouage avait disparu pour de bon. Son passé dans la rue n'était plus qu'un coin sombre dans sa tête maintenant, il était un fier guerrier. Le roi bleu posa sa main sur l'homme qui avait changé de camp.

-Ne vis pas avec des regrets et vis ton amour sans crainte Saruhiko.

Le noiraud fusilla du regard son patron serrant les dents. Il n'était si accroc à Misaki que cela ? Si ? Il n'en savait rien. Sahiko savait que maintenant le roi rouge mort,on ne trouverait presque rien à redire à ses petites escapades pour voir le rouquin rebelle, il s'aimaient autant qu'il se haïssait...Un bien étrange relation était installée entre les deux hommes.

Munakata jura aux cieux qu'une fois mort il rejoindrai cet homme et lui demanderai une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser. Et pourquoi pas le faire encore et encore que même l'éternité ne le lasserai pas... Il attendrait la mort comme une amie en attendant, semant comme il peut son enseignement. Jamais plus il sous-estimera la force des sentiments...


End file.
